User talk:Spottedstar42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainfacefanfic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wolfstripes and Fly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainfacestar (Talk) 09:17, October 9,2011 Welcome to meh talkie page!!! hey-o all! Leave meh a message! if you;re a new user, I'm an admin and can show you around the wiki! Meh bffs Rainfacestar, Chinapro, Luckshine, Moony, Rainlegs, Rosey, Ivystorm, Stripes, Poolstar, Ivyheart, Rowanflighty, Bluedawn Silverwhisker Messages I'll get to it when I can! Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 02:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) All righty! Ohh, I see you on it! One day, maybe I'll be an admin. :D Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pssssh. xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 13:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Request Well, I tried. :3 I did random eye colors, so if you want them change, I can do it. :) Also if you need anything tweaked, you know who can tweak it for you. Oh, and I think you can click it to be full size mode. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 17:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I shall. Sorry, I was trying to make them look like they were in the distance xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 17:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You on? if so, go on this wiki's chat! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 19:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on it, hopefully will be done by.... Sunday? Dunno. Also, I tried to fix it up, and it was going well with fixing the sizes, but then my computer restarted and BAM. Layers and everything gone. D: So, I don't think I can change the sizes BUT I can redo the image if you want. :) Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Request #2 I tried. ;-; Anyway, I will have layers minimized for 2 days, so if you need any major tweaks, tell me to do them ASAP. :) Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And By the way, I'm so sorry about not having the picture ready, it's almost done! Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 14:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice! :D Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 13:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much, and Splashkitty is a looot better. xD I wish I could animate, too. ANYWAY, I'd love to do your request for your icon. And tell me when to do the RiverClan Forever one. School's been kicking me in the butt, so I'll try to have it in at most a week, 5 days, around that area. Maybe I'll get very lucky and get it done today. Anyways, I'm on it. ^_^ Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 00:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm reaally sorry I don't have it to you right now, I'll have it done today, I promise. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 15:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh also, what do you want the background to be? I'm in a creative mood, I'm up for anything. ^_^ Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 15:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, nevermind, I missed the part of the message when you told me the background. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 15:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Icon Here it is! If you have any tweaks, tell me, I'd be happy to improve on my skils. ^_^ Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 16:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded. Done! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 16:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) otterstar hi signature i need a sig can you make me one?-otterstar